


Wetness and Want

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Hermione always has a question. Sometimes the answers lead to bliss





	Wetness and Want

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione should have felt guilty -- shown a bit of remorse for nicking Harry's invisibility cloak -- but she didn't. She glanced in the mirror for a moment before sliding the cloak over her head. Her eyes reflected a steely determination that she hadn't seen before. Her cheeks were flushed, and her bottom lip was swollen from the kisses she and Ron had shared moments ago.

She closed her eyes for a moment and relived the seconds before Mrs. Weasley had interrupted them in the drawing room. They had shared kisses before -- soft, sweet kisses that never lasted long enough. Kisses that created a delicious but unsatisfied ache in her center. The kisses in the drawing room were different, there was more intent to them, and Hermione had pulled away asking Ron what they were. She was surprised to see his eyes darken into a stormy blue and he bit his lip before taking a deep breath.

"Hermione, I..."

She had trembled as he stroked her cheek with his finger... held her breath when he tilted her head back so that he could look into her eyes... and then just as he was about to finish his thought the door handle shook and they were forced apart. Mrs. Weasley had entered the room, casting suspicious glances at the two of them, and announced that she was going out for a bit. Hermione saw the strained smile Ron gave his Mum and he hurried to the door saying he was going to have a wash up before dinner. He had paused in the doorway and glanced back at her, his eyes full of longing, raw desire, and something she didn't quite understand.

Hermione moved up the stairs slowly, being careful not to trip on the ends of the cloak, and she hesitated a moment outside the loo. She could hear the water running and with a soft "Alohomora," the door unlocked. She opened it and stepped inside.

Steam filled the small loo and she could barely see in front of her. She carefully folded the invisibility cloak and put it on the counter. She approached the shower stall, intending to make him aware of her presence, and her words caught in her throat as she caught a glimpse of him through the shower door.

His back was to her, one arm was braced against the wall, and the muscles in his back rippled with the motion of his other hand. Hermione took it all in -- his hair was darker and dripping wet, water was trailing in rivers down his back, over the curve of his arse, and then down the back of his thighs. He looked magnificent and then his head fell back, his lips parted, and she heard him moan her name. She caught a glimpse of his hand sliding up and down his erection. He was whispering her name as he stroked his cock firmly, his hips were thrusting forward, and she saw the muscles in his arse clench with each stroke. His face was lined with pleasure and she saw his jaw twitch.

"Yes... let me fuck you... please, Hermione..."

His words caused something to break free in her. Primitive desire she wasn't even aware that she possessed caused her hands to fly to her jumper and pull it over her head. The rest of her clothes followed as she quickly removed them, tossing them into a heap alongside Ron's, and with a stealth she didn't know she possessed she opened the shower door.

She stepped forward and pressed against him. She heard his startled gasp and slid her hand around and trapped his wrist in her grip.

"Oh shit... Hermione, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Touching you... I want to touch you..."

Her hand pushed his out of the way. Replacing it with her own she closed her hand around his erection, and slowly slid her hand up and down his length. He moaned her name softly and she felt his body shudder against hers. He was throbbing in her hand -- she could almost feel his cock throbbing inside her, filling her, and she let loose with a soft cry.

"Enough!"

He was pulling her hand off of him and before Hermione knew what was happening he had spun around and pressed her back up against the cool tiles. Water dripped from his hair onto her cheek and he darted his tongue out capturing the droplet. His hard body was pressed against hers and she shifted restlessly against him, needing to ease the ache in her center, and she tilted her head back to look at him. The look in his eyes sent shivers through her -- no man had ever looked at her this way. There was a mix of lust, longing, and Hermione caught a faint glimpse of love there before his lips crashed down on hers.

Her lips parted as he nibbled on her bottom lip and she heard him growl deep in his chest when she slid her tongue against his. His hands were sliding over her curves, pulling her more firmly against him, and she could feel his erection pushing against her stomach insistently.

"I want you..." she moaned in frustration when his lips left hers to explore the smooth skin of her neck. His hands were on her breasts, his thumbs brushing against her nipples, and she arched into him. Her hands dropped to his thighs and she felt his legs shudder as she trailed her fingers over the muscles there.

He captured her nipple between his lips and tugged it into the heat of his mouth. Her head fell back against the tile as he feasted on her breasts. Darting his tongue over them, nibbling the tender flesh of her nipples. His hand slid down her side and he pulled her leg up so he could press more intimately against her.

"So long..." he whispered against her breasts, "I've wanted you for so long... say you want me to fuck you... say that you need me... that you ache for me..."

She moaned at his words and grabbed his hand, guiding it down her body, across the flat plane of her stomach to her center.

"Feel how wet I am... how much I ache... only you can fill me..."

His fingers were sliding through her folds and without warning he plunged one finger deep inside her. Hermione saw flashes of white behind her eyes and she thrust her hips in time with his finger. His thumb brushed over her clit and she felt her stomach clench with desire.

"Please, I need you..."

"You sound so good... you're so wet..."

He slid his finger from inside her and raised his finger to his mouth. He placed it inside and sucked. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she reached down to stroke his cock.

"You taste good... like sex..." he said, thrusting his hips in time with her hand. "I want to taste you but I can't wait."

He lifted her up against the tile, the coolness a sharp contrast to the heat in her center, and his eyes locked on hers.

"I love you..."

Then he plunged into her heat in one swift thrust of his hips. She entwined her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, and he moaned as she tightened her muscles around him.

"Say it again..." she breathed, "say it again..."

"Love you..." he pulled out of her and she cried out at the loss, "love you..." he murmured as he slammed his hips forward until he was completely buried inside her again.

She moved her hips in time with his, desperate to feel more of him, and she cried out as he hit a spot that made her quiver. They moved together as though they were one person, one soul housed in two bodies, and his hand fell to her center.

"I love you..." he whispered driving into her faster and then he claimed her lips. Their tongues dueled for control as she whimpered and arched her back.

His hand was stoking the fire inside of her and she whimpered his name over and over.

"You feel so good inside me... I'm so close... harder..."

He increased his pace and she tasted the sweat mingled with the water on his skin. The sound of their bodies slapping together was driving her mad. His thrusts were causing her body to slide up the wall only to fall back down on him. His cock throbbed inside her and she felt the heat in her belly unfurling. His hand between her legs rubbed her clit frantically and she felt her body clench around his. Her head fell back as her release over took her, stars flashed behind her eyes, and she called out his name.

"So beautiful... that's it, come for me, Hermione..."

She was shuddering in his arms, breaking in two, and her whole body seized up in ecstasy. Her eyes flew open and met his. He groaned and called out her name as his own release over took him. His eyes remained open, locked on hers, and the myriad of emotions there overwhelmed her. His jaw was clenched and his face was a picture of fulfillment as he spilled into her. Her name fell from his lips like a prayer and he thrust his hips hard a final time.

They stayed joined, shuddering against each other, and he lowered his lips to claim hers in a soft kiss.

"Whoa... I never imagined," he said softly.

"Me either. It was better than I ever dreamed."

"You dreamed of me?" He asked as he lowered her down his body and wrapped his arms around her.

"All the time and then I saw one of my fantasies coming true in the shower. I couldn't help myself."

Hermione could feel her face growing hot and was surprised she could still be embarrassed considering what they just shared.

"Will you tell me--" his voice cracked as he spoke, "will you tell me your fantasies, Hermione?"

She looked up at him and saw the nervousness in his eyes, "Of course... I might even show you."

She stood on tiptoe and claimed his lips, trying to convey all her feelings into it. He moaned softly and drew away.

"They'll be looking for us soon."

"I know... but later?"

Ron kissed her again and slowly drew away, "Later, I'll take the cloak."

"You won't have to take it. I already nicked it from Harry."

His eyes widened in surprise and he threw his head back laughing.


End file.
